The present invention relates to a paper feeding method of an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a paper feeding method of an image forming apparatus having means for sensing the feeding state of paper fed from a manual paper feeding device and an automatic paper feeding device.
Generally, in an image forming apparatus such as copier, facsimile, printer or the like, the paper feeding device for feeding paper is an important component. The electrophotographic developing method is widely used not only for copiers, but also for printers, facsimiles, and other image forming mechanisms. Certain image forming apparatus is equipped with both a manual paper feeding mode and an automatic paper feeding mode.
One prior art reference that provides both a manual and automatic paper feeding operation is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,472 entitled Printer With Paper Supplying Device issued to Muto et al. on 1 Jun. 1993. In Muto et al. '472, a printer is provided with a manual insertion paper detecting sensor for detecting whether or not paper inserted from a manual insertion tray is in a manual supplying path, and an automatic insertion paper detection sensor for detecting whether or not paper supplied from a paper cassette is in an automatic insertion path. A light emitting diode (LED) is activated when paper is not detected by both the manual insertion paper detection sensor and the automatic insertion paper detection sensor. While conventional art, such as Muto et al. '472, has merit in its own right, we believe that an improved paper feeding method for providing both a manual and automatic paper feeding operation can be contemplated.